forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Sashelas
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Arvandor | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Oceans Sea elves Knowledge Creation | domains3e = Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Ocean, Water | worshipers3e = Sea elves, druids, fishers, rangers, sages, sailors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Trifork of the Deeps (Trident) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Dolphin | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus and Ossa | realm2e = Elavandor | serves2e = Corellon Larethian | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Oceans, sea elves, creation, knowledge, underwater and sea elven beauty, water magic | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Dolphins Whales | plants = | monsters = Aballins Celestial sea elves Water elementals | minerals = Aquamarine Beljuril Coral Pearl Water opal | colors = Sea green | misc manifestations = Beaconlike lights Dancing air bubbles Dolphin-shaped water surrounded by silver light | manifestation refs = }} Deep Sashelas ( }}) was an elven deity who made his home on Arvandor, although he was rumored to maintain a demesne off the coast of the Moonshae Isles known as Tír faoi Thoinn. He was heavily involved with the lives of the sea peoples and spent most of his time with deities from that realm. He gave one group of Corellon's creations the ability to breathe and live underwater, wishing to see the wisdom and goodness of the elves prevail in the deeper and wilder realms of the sea. He was heavily involved in the constant reshaping of the ocean depths, creating reefs and islands, tinkering with undersea volcanoes and the like. Deep Sashelas was a political deity; he made considerable efforts to maintain the unity of the Asathalfinare and was on good terms with non-evil human sea and water deities. He had a special enmity for Sekolah, the sahuagin god and for Panzuriel whom he helped banish and weaken. Worshippers Deep Sashelas' priests had many responsibilities. They acted as mediators and befrienders of non evil aquatic races and protectors of dolphins. All priests had to take a dolphin companion to progress through the ranks of priesthood. They also had to make some effort to establish and maintain contacts with land-dwelling elves if this was feasible. Finally the priests were responsible for creating and maintaining airy caverns below the sea and finding locations which could be used in this way. Relationships While Deep Sashelas was as chaotic as any elven god, he had a lawful good consort, the dolphin goddess Trishina. Sashelas was infamous for his conquests and amorous exploits. Trishina had some tolerance for such straying but not too much. References Further reading * * * * * Category:Seldarine Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Nature domain deities Category:Ocean domain deities Category:Tempest domain deities category:Nature deities Category:Asathalfinare Category:Exarchs Category:Archfey Category:Noble eladrin Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Aquallor Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes